Bruxelles, ma belle
by La petite Alice
Summary: Bruxelles, ma belle, dis-leur, toi... dis-leur qu'ici, on souffre. Et que personne ne reste à terre.
J'utilise de façon très hypocrite les personnages de Nanazuma, car ils n'ont pas grande utilité. J'ai préféré publier ici, parce que j'ai longuement parlé avec certains d'entre vous des attentats de Paris, ça me paraissant donc légitime.

* * *

Dis-moi tout, ma belle,

Dis-moi tout, Bruxelles.

La femme délaissée,

L'amante oubliée.

Rappelle-toi, amour,

Rappelle-toi le jour.

Toi, âme sœur, alter-ego, de la Lumière.

Toi, à qui ils ont offert une prière.

Je n'étais pas là, Bruxelles, je n'étais pas avec toi. Et je t'ai vue, dévastée, angoissée, mon amour. Tu m'en as voulu, n'est-ce pas ? De ne pas t'épauler, d'en avoir privilégié une autre à toi. Paris, l'amante, la sublime, la grande, aussi, a pleuré. Et toutes ces larmes de colère qu'aujourd'hui tu déverses pour éteindre le feu, dis-toi qu'elle les a séché il y a peu.

Bruxelles, l'horreur ne connait pas la limite. Veux-tu que je te revienne ? Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, mon amour, pas pour ça. Je te sais plus forte, plus téméraire que certains le croient. Croient-ils que tu tomberas pour si peu ? Croient-ils t'atteindre avec tes sœurs, avec Paris, avec Berlin ? Pensent-ils inquiéter ta mère, Europe, qui suivi en son temps le taureau blanc ? Pensent-ils, mon amour ?

Le tambour a sonné dans l'écran de ma télévision, les enceintes ont craché leur émotion dans mon petit HLM du XIIème. Il était huit heures, mon amour. Ta détresse, on ne me l'a communiquée que tard, trop tard, alors que ta mère te voyait t'écrouler. J'ai vu tes entrailles éclatées par le fanatisme, ta gorge brûlée par les pleurs des blessés, tes yeux tournés vers le monde embrumé. J'ai pensé à toi comme jamais auparavant. J'ai porté la main à mon cœur accéléré pour constater les dégâts. Tes cris de détresse m'ont brisée, comme si j'étais à tes côtés, comme si j'étais encore tienne. L'horreur est universelle, amour, tout comme la guerre, et la connerie. Et la compassion, la fraternité.

Certains hurlent à ta place, en ton nom. Ils crient _vengeance_ , ils rêvent _guerre_ , ils réclament _sang_. Dis-leur, toi. Dis-leur de te laisser trois jours de repos. Dis-leur que tu n'as pas la force, ni l'envie de tuer, que les morts, tu en as assez vu pour toute une vie, que la guerre, tu aimerais la faire taire. Dis-leur tout, Bruxelles, dis-leur de ne pas s'inquiéter. Dis-leur que tu es la plus belle, la plus grande, la plus lumineuse, la plus courageuse. Regarde, ta grande sœur te tend la main pour t'aider à faire le deuil. Elle parle ta langue, et elle t'aime. Serre-la fort contre ton corps endolori, et laisse les larmes apaiser ton esprit. Ses draps sont en berne pour te montrer que ton malheur, elle l'a connu par deux reprises.

Enterre tes morts, Bruxelles, comme Paris l'a fait avant toi. Laisse Dick Annegarn te chanter, laisse Jacques Brel te mettre en poème. Comme Hugo et Ferrat pour ta sœur, avant.

Ils ont voulu ébranler nos libertés à penser, à jouir de la vie. A travers toi, c'est la mère Europe qu'ils ont voulu toucher. Tu es son cœur. Et le reste.

Bruxelles, aujourd'hui que tu quittes ta robe noire, que tu lèves les yeux vers le ciel du printemps, tu le sais. Ta mère ne faiblira pas, et tes sœurs marcheront pour toujours à tes côtés. Si le drame doit repasser, aucune ne lâchera ta main.

Mon amour, je reste ici, chez ta sœur, dans mon petit appartement du XIIème. Je ne saurais la quitter, mais jamais plus je ne t'oublierai, crois-moi. Parce que tu es belle, mon amour. Dans ta robe tâchée, derrière ton étendard tricolore, avec tes langues, déblayant encore les ruines du chaos moderne… Tu es belle, mon amour.

* * *

\- Voilà, je me suis permis de lire votre poème, Célia Hills, qui résume vos états d'âme après le drame du 22 Mars, en Belgique.

\- Ah… Vous appelez ça un _drame_ , moi j'appelle ça un _attentat_.

\- C'est ce que je voulais dire.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez pas dit. Appelons un chat _un chat_. On ne peut pas balayer les évènements en les qualifiant de _drame_ , ça minimise.

\- Vous écrivez un poème et vous jouez sur les mots ? C'est pas un peu hypocrite.

\- Vous êtes journaliste et moi auteure. Vous êtes ici pour nous présenter des faits, moi pour exprimer ma souffrance. Nous n'avons pas la même religion des mots. En l'occurrence, les faits, c'est qu'il y a eu un attentat, et non un drame.

Le journaliste marque une pause, change de fiche, reprend.

\- On l'a vu, tout le monde prend la parole suite aux _attentats_ …

Jolie grimace.

\- … surtout en politique. Certains parlent de rétablir la peine de mort, d'autres pensent que la Belgique est un lieu de discorde, que Bruxelles est une Capitale d'extrémisme religieux, que des quartiers entiers de Paris sont impraticables pour la police, que les jeunes doivent apprendre à vivre avec la terreur de la guerre… Qu'est-ce que vous leur répondez, à tous ces politiques ?

Politiques qui ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent, qui pensent à notre place… Ne réfléchis pas.

\- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

* * *

 _Bruxelles, ma belle_ : trois premiers mots de la chanson _Bruxelles,_ de Annegarn, de 1974.


End file.
